Destiny Of A Dragon
by zilong-dragon
Summary: Born and raised during the times of chaos, one man will surpress the fires of war and unify China. Will he succeed? will love bloom? Or will he simply be another slave of war?
1. Wandering Dragon

Hey guys, here hopin to make my debut with this fanfic. Here goes nuthin!

Destiny Of A Dragon

Night has befallen the small village of Chang Shan. People were now inside their houses and farmers have finished their work and have gone home. This village is nothing but a small speck of peace upon the chaos and war that surrounds it. I cannot help but to wonder what the created the chaos?

Morning came way too quickly to this small village. Farmers have gone back to work and children are back on the streets playing. I have been recruited as a volunteer and to fight these traitors of the Han that have started the chaos. We moved onto Luo Yang where the war lord have all met up and joined forces. I have been assigned under the war lord, Yuan Shao, said to be a direct descendant of the emperor and I was more than honoured to serve under him. Soon we moved onto the battlefield where the chaos centred itself on the violence and hatred that surrounds it. I felt my hand becoming numb as I held my spear ready for another kill. The Yellow Turbans are what these traitors called themselves, led by Zhang Jiao, it is said that he was able to convert the people to his religious sect known as The Way of Peace. During the rebellion, our army was led by He Jin and were victorious.

Peace was maintained once again but it didn't last long as a new traitor made a new name for himself. Dong Zhuo was able to seize control of the land of China. Our previous rebellion commander, He Jin was assassinated. The land was in chaos and tyranny once again. I cannot believe that this is happening again and like the rebellion, we will fight once again. Heroes have been called once again to use their blade to slay the traitors. Dong Zhuo have settled in the capital city of Luo Yang, though there are innocent people there, we were forced to penetrate the castle. Our alliance was led by Yuan Shao but I chose to serve another war lord known as Gongsun Zan and due to my display of feat from previous battles, I was quickly promoted as his right-hand general. He placed me in charge of protecting his cousin, Gongsun Yue and even though I'd rather charge at the enemy, I must follow the order that was bestowed upon me.

Enemy generals have been defeated one by one. My unit was the first one to reach the gate, followed by Gongsun Zan's White Riders. We charged down the gate but then we miserably failed as the mighty warrior Lu Bu stands between. He have killed hundreds of ours, I have been forced to initiate retreat. While my unit is retreating, I refuse to let any of them getting killed by the likes of him anymore. I saw him standing there on his infamous horse known as the Red Hare. His might alone have scared our army but I managed to overcome the fear and faced him. He quickly got off his horse and charged towards me like a dragon full of hatred towards the human beings. He struck his halberd down towards me, I barely managed to dodge it and soon we were on a deadlock. His strength is like that of a God and I stood no chance against him. I struggled until reinforcement came to help me. It was the infamous three brothers. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei who spoke of virtue and justice. I took the chance to thank him and retreated. Rumours were then heard about the three brothers that defeated the fearsome Lu Bu, but it seems that Lu Bu managed to run away by the help of a fellow enemy general.

The rumours of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's feat on the battle granting them each a name for themselves. Guan Yu being the 'God of War' and Zhang Fei known to have equalled the strength of 1000 men. I met the three brothers again on the camp and thanked them again for rescuing me but I was also thanked by him for trying to sacrifice myself in order to save the other units. Rumours were heard about Dong Zhuo being assassinated by his own foster son, Lu Bu. Though Dong Zhuo was slain, Lu Bu was not and he was running wild while being marked a traitor. I was also marked a traitor for leaving Gongsun Zan without saying a word, but I was in search of a more suited person for me to serve. One that will maintain peace, one that will fight for justice and one that is virtuous..........Liu Bei. It was rumoured if I follow the smiles of the common folk, I will find him and my destiny awaits me with him.

How was that?

Please review!


	2. Reinforcement of a Dragon

Chapter 2: Reinforcement of a Dragon

I found myself at the end of my search and found Liu Bei. There he was resting on his steed. He wore a troubled look on his face as he talked with another man next to him. I approached them but was held back by the recruits. Liu Bei started to trot to another location and I wasn't going to give up my search. I must talk to him. The recruits weren't holding me back any longer as we are now being surrounded. I grabbed hold of a spear and charged at the enemy towards Liu Bei's direction. I swung my spear wildly and the enemy just keep on coming back. I cannot take any more chances and gave a strike at an enemy's cavalry unit. Took a horse and runs it as fast as it can towards Liu Bei. I found myself nearing Liu Bei but something else has gotten my attention.

"Protect the Ladies and our young master."

I heard some men yelled out. I turned the horse around and charged down towards the men but was too late as the two Ladies were struck down by archers. A green recruit had caught the baby and tried to defend it himself. I gave reinforcement and helped protect the recruit holding the baby but soon I took hold of the baby. I was alone, exhausted and surrounded. The only chance I could take was a charge down and its either make or die. My father once said to me 'In battle, the only thing that lets you perform well is with self-determination and the need to fight for what is right.' But I never got to see him after he went to battle on that fated day. I took a charge down using the horse and the spear. I made it out of the village. It was surrounded by chaos. I found myself in the middle of the battlefield. I cursed under my breath and tried to do another charge down but the horse suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. It was speared by a cavalry. Such a strange fate I have, to die on a battlefield trying to do something as impossible as saving Liu Bei's son singlehandedly. Pathetic... I fought on with a baby cradled on my back with renewed energy. 'The more men you saved in this chaotic time, the more you can hope for them to build a better future'. Blood-soaked bodies were lying on the ground everywhere. I almost made it to the front line of Liu Bei's army until I felt the most pain full wound I have ever come across. I found myself short of breath and the pain was like being pierced by a spear over and over again. I cried out loud in pain. The pain was just too much, I cannot believe that this is the end of my journey. So early,... NO! I cannot fall this easily. I got up quickly and found out if I had not move, I would have been speared taking the young master's life with mine. I ignored the almost unbearable pain and charged through the enemy. I killed countless, but more came so I fought on with the belief of Liu Bei being led by virtue.

Up on the cliff, on the other side of the battlefield, Cao Cao was smiling happily as he watched his Imperial army obliterate Liu Bei's green recruit. The report of Liu Bei's infant son escapes from the village was heard by Cao Cao, he was furious.

"HOW CAN THIS BE?" Cao Cao was more than shocked as an unknown man was seen carrying an infant on his back, protecting it with the utmost care and protection the man can give the baby.

"Who is that man?" Cao Cao asked one of his general with full of wonders and curiosity while pointing to the man carrying the infant.

"Zhao Yun of Chang Shan, Prime Minister!" one of the general answered.

"How are there such brave warriors who will fight for Liu Bei?" Cao Cao wondered. Meanwhile, Zhao Yun was having a hard time fending off the large army that is coming at him. Breathing was becoming harder and harder for me. Each time I swung my spear, every part of my muscle would hurt. I felt like passing out, I was exhausted and a man, whom I had met during the previous battle of Hu Lao Gate came as a reinforcement. It was master Guan Yu. I watched in awe as he gracefully danced with his Blue Dragon. He has devastated the whole are in matter of minutes. He whistled and told me to go to Liu Bei on his steed. Red Hare ran steadily fast and I was struggling to keep up with its speed. I soon met up with Liu Bei. He saw me and stopped dead on his tracks. I walked to him, slowly but surely. I stopped in front of him and stared at him hard. His stare was different, it was gentle yet firm. I dropped to my knees and presented the infant to him. Soon after that I fainted.

I woke up with a jolt and found myself on a bed. It was morning and my body was covered in bandages, _'what happened?'._ I stood up and winced a bit as the pain on my back came back ..._'no, I'm fine. This is nothing compared to the wound that the chaos did to the land.'_ I took some clothes out of the wardrobe and opened the door. To my surprise, it was quite noisy outside, I'm guessing that these are the refugee's camp from the attack on that village. I turned back and punched on the wall hard. I felt blood gushing out of my knuckles. It's warm touch to your skin is deadly yet nice.

" Don't break our newly build shelter now, Zhao Yun." I heard the familiar voice. I turned around quickly and kneeled before him.

"Let me help you in your conquest, Lord Liu Bei!" With a firm voice I offered my help to Liu Bei. I felt someone pulled me up and gave me a tight hug. It was Liu Bei. I was speechless.

"Thank You! You have me deepest gratitude! I am deeply indebted to you! You have saved my son and were surrounded by Cao Cao because of that!" he sobbed. Tears were dropping from his eyes. I was shocked. I cleared my throat and asked "May I ask you a favour?"

Liu Bei took a step away from me and stood between his brothers; Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. Liu Bei wiped his tears and gave me a nod as an answer.

"Allow me to lend you the strength of my spear! It may not be much but please let me aid you in your conquest" I pleaded in front of him. A man suddenly approached us. He wore a white gown, his facial expression was calm yet piercing and was holding a fan on his right hand. Liu Bei greeted him as Master Zhuge Liang. I eyed him carefully as he eyed me. His eyes were piercing me and it was so full of knowledge and wonders.

"You are General Zhao, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered while keeping an emotionless expression.

"I am honoured to have met such a warrior, so full of determination and courage."

"Who are YOU?" I asked.

"My name is Zhuge Liang. I am pleased that our Lord have found yet a trustable general under his command. I thank you for offering your help and we will gladly accept it." He said in a calm voice. He left us as soon as he said that. Liu Bei told me that he was a very well-known man and was to be our strategist.

"Rest for now, Zhao Yun. You will need your strength as we wait for his plan to work." Liu Bei said to me in a friendly manner. I thank him for his concern and went back inside the room. I laid back on the bed. It wasn't very comfortable and I wasn't very tired. _'Cao Cao ... I wonder what kind of person he is?' _My eyes were starting to close. _'I have no regrets. I will bring an end to the chaos. My destiny has begun. Thank you, Father. May you guide and give strength to me. Never die on me...'_


	3. The Sleeping Dragon

Chapter 3: The Sleeping Dragon

I woke up with a start. I could smell the fresh air that can only be as fresh as the morning dew on the mountain region. I just realised how much I missed having a goodnight sleep. The pain from wound on my back seemed to be healing quite nicely. I make my way to the volunteer farmers who was starting to work on the lush empty field. 'Perfect weather and perfect lush soil' I thought as i offered them my help. They accepted my help gratefully and a man caught my attention. He looked so familiar. It was none other than Liu Bei's newfound strategist, Zhuge Liang. He got down to the work like all the farmer and making a lot of progress in planting the crops. We finished the job in no time. Zhuge Liang made his way to greet me. We soon got our self caught in a deep conversation about the chaos. Soon I asked him on how we are going to get ourselves a new land as we cannot stay under Wu Ju's camp forever.

"May I ask what you are planning, Master Zhuge?"

"And how would I know that you are not going to rebel against us like you did against Yuan Shao?" He asked me after he gave a light chuckle. I was taken aback by this question. _'How did he...? No, I am loyal only to Liu Bei now... He holds the keys to my destiny...'._ I gave Zhuge Liang an assuring smile.

"You have my words as a warrior that I will not betray Liu Bei." I answered him with a firm voice. He gave another chuckle and broke into a small laugh. He took a white feather fan out of his robe and pointed it towards the skies.

"And what am I to do if you betrayed us in future battles, General Zhao? You are a feared general in my plan and you played a vital role in it. So if you are to point your spear towards me you had better leave now?" He said with an unwavering voice as he turned his back on me. His calm face was emotionless and his eyes seemed to pierce through my brain as if he could read my mind. _'He is testing me...? Why...? No...He is even more dangerous than me!'_

"I will not betray Liu Bei, I am worried about you. You are an intelligent man who can turn the tide of battles in a matter of minutes. How do I know that YOU are not going to stab us in the back?" I asked him. He turns around and he smiled calmly towards me. With that he explained to me on his power triangle plan. He asked me if I wish to accompany him to the state of Wu for this alliance. I understood his plan and its advantages towards Liu Bei's own land, but I still do not trust him as his plan has a lot of loose ends that can be changed if he defects. With that, I parted from Zhuge Liang.

It was now noon. I admire the view of this camp and soon, Master Guan Yu joined me to admire this beautiful and marvellous view of the hill. Something was odd as he was holding 2 spears, soon he asked me for a spar. I know I was no match but I would like to give it a go. I accepted the spar with a nod. Guan Yu sighed and gave me a normal spear, while holding his own infamous Guan Dao spear, the Blue Jade Dragon. He then used the element of surprise and gave a high kick that I barely dodged. _'Too close...' _I delivered a fast kick aiming at his chest but it seemed sloppy compared to the speed of his. I decide to do a double kick and retreated back a step. He eyed me closely and I had a sudden fear of being a prey. I charged towards him and found myself in a deadlock with his Guan Dao. His strength was more than I could ever handle. I gave in by retreating a few steps. He charged me and did some swifts attacks. His attacks and defence was gracefully executed. I felt my hands getting numb after each attack he delivered. I was getting tired of fending off him now. Waiting for the right moment, I tried to pierce through his attacks. _'Fool... Don't pierce through attacks... Idiot... I'm not doing that again!'_ as I was countered and almost got myself stabbed. Then, I found a small opening and I choose to take it. The attack was soon then countered by the God of War. Using the momentum of his attacks speed, he rushed my defence and I fell back to the ground. I got up quickly trying to escape from his play but he foresaw my escape route and put the spear head of his Guan Dao against my neck. My breathing got heavy as I felt the cold, thin metal rubbed against my neck lightly. I ducked and rolled backwards. I got a kick in to his chest, Guan Yu recovered quickly and kicked strongly to my own chest. My breathing got harder, I retreated as I tried to control my breathings again. We moved in circles, looking at each other. His face was emotionless, like that of a man without fear of death, a skilled hunter that cut down its prey the moment you let your defence down, and also a man to be admired. We kept on sparring and producing blows after blows directing it at each other. After a few more rounds of attack, I saw another opportunity and gave the God of War a barrage of blows. I was so focused on getting blows in that I forgot that I was facing the fearsome Guan Yu. He fended one of my attacks and changed his defence to offence. We got onto another round until my stamina was no more. I stabbed my spear head deep onto the ground to signal my loss as I slumped down to the ground. Trying to catch my breath, I looked up to see Guan Yu with a grin on his face. He gave me a hand, I took it and got back up. I took the spear out of the earth and gave it back to him.

"You are a pretty skilled fighter are you not?" He asked me as he accepted the spear.

"As you can see, Master Guan Yu, I still need to develop my skill for future battles." I replied as I started to walk with him deeper inside the refugee camp.

"You lack of confidence General Zhao. You are a great individual, all you need to do is believe in yourself." He said and continued on giving me advice. "Your skill with the spear is good. Your attacks are good and you lack in defence. Improve on your defence skills and also know your surroundings." I realised we have arrived in front of a noodle bar. Guan Yu invited me in. As we walked in, the owners greeted us warmly and direct us to a table. There sat Liu Bei, Zhang Fei and Zhuge Liang. I sat next to Guan Yu and we started discussing about Zhuge Liang's plan.

"What have you planned Zhuge Liang?" Liu Bei then asked as soon as the food was ordered.

"I think, My Lord, I must go to the state of Wu in order to offer an alliance." He replied calmly.

"Sun Quan is the head isn't he? Can he even withstand with Cao Cao's forces?" Guan Yu suddenly asked. _'Sun Quan is the head now...last I heard was Sun Ce conquering the state of Wu.'_ Now I was quite amused with this. What are Zhuge Liang's true intentions?

"Wu is known to have some of the best warriors in the land and also known for having a huge territorial land." Zhuge Liang proceeded to explain the situation.

"My Lord, with your permission, I will leave you and travel to the state of Wu for this alliance in a campaign against Cao Cao." Liu Bei looked worried. Zhang Fei was gulping down the food. Guan Yu was paying attention. I was amused by his plans.

"Are you sure you can convince Sun Quan to side with us?" Liu Bei asked him with a worried tone.

"Do not worry, My Lord. I am confident I can convince him and if I may ask for your permission?" Zhuge Liang said calmly with full of confidence. I saw Liu Bei nod at his question of favour. "I wish Zhao Yun to accompany me." Zhuge Liang continued as he looked at me. I was shocked.

"Why do you need him? Zhao Yun is not a strategist but, rather an able warrior that could teach our own army to grow in strength." Liu Bei replied. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei could only agree at that comment. Zhuge Liang sighed as he started explaining.

"I wish Zhao Yun to learn about strategy known by me. I sense that in future, he will need it." He calmly answered while he waved his fan. "General Zhao is the type of warrior who can charge through the enemy lines single-handedly and it could be useful if he could apply some of my strategy to the attack making the opposition's morale lower." Liu Bei thought about it for a minute as we started eating the food that is served.

"Very well, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu. You will train our army in our combat skills." Liu Bei replied


	4. A Dragon's Deal with the Tiger

Hey guys, I need help. Do you guys think i should put a pairing Zhao Yun with someone?

If yes, Can you guys do a vote? Any gal character ya picked?

Anyways on with the story and I **DO** not **OWN** Dynasty Warriors... {T_T}...enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Dragon's Deal with the Tiger.

I woke up with a start early on in the morning. I took the backpack and took a horse. I reached the gate and saw Zhuge Liang on a horse but, he was not alone. Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei stood next to him. Once I reached them, I greeted them politely. As we parted, Guan Yu gave me a long spear. The spear was long with a pointy yet carved spear head and was decorated with red feathers under the spear head. I held the long spear tightly as I thanked him and unfortunately it was time for us to part. The journey to Wu was rather pleasant and we soon arrived at the gate after three days of travel. As soon as we arrived, we were greeted warmly by Lu Su. I didn't know who he was and we were led to the castle to confront Sun Quan. As we make our way there, an accommodation was prepared for us by Lu Su. As we walked, Lu Su and Zhuge Liang talked about the matters at hand. I followed them closely from behind as I listened carefully.

"Do not think of our Lord as being unwise, Zhuge Liang, as he is young." Lu Su gave a comment directed at Zhuge Liang before he let us in on the dining hall. Zhuge Liang can only smirk at the thought of that. We took off our shoes before entering and as we enter the crowded room, silence was brought to fill the hall. The hall was divided into 2 sides of politicians, I suspect. Somehow, I managed to stay silent this whole time. The suspected politicians from both sides looked at us with disgust as if we did something so horrible. Sun Quan then walked in dressed in royal robes as a new leader. As soon as he sat down at his throne, servants are starting to walk in and serving food. I sat on the left-hand side of Zhuge Liang. I looked up at Sun Quan and see that he was looking quite grimly at Zhuge Liang. I wondered if I should tell Zhuge Liang about this. I looked back at Sun Quan and was quite shocked to see him glaring at me now. The room fell completely silent as he started speaking.

"I was recently informed that Liu Bei was beaten to the mud by Cao Cao. Is that right, Master Zhuge Liang?" Sun Quan asked with a tone. Zhuge Liang can only smirk at this question as if he knows that Sun Quan was going to ask that question. He dusted himself off using his fan and walked to the middle of the hall. He then politely bowed at Sun Quan. "My Lord Liu Bei did that purposely in order to let the villagers escape from the vicinity of Cao Cao. If I may ask, Lord Sun Quan is in the position of our Lord Liu Bei, would you **NOT** do the same?"he asked politely. I realised that this conversation was all a part of his plan. I saw Sun Quan gave a confused look but was changed as he realised it was all on Zhuge Liang's plan book. Sun Quan gave a chuckle at Zhuge Liang's attempt and Lu Su decided to cut in.

"My Lord, Zhuge Liang has come to us with a plan to defeat Cao Cao. It would not hurt to hear his plan." Lu Su stated politely as he bowed down. Sun Quan nodded and Zhuge Liang started explaining his strategy. Sun Quan listened carefully and as soon as Zhuge Liang's finished, Sun Quan could only laugh. Soon all the advisors in the room were also laughing their head off. I did not understand why they have laughed. They didn't stop laughing until Sun Quan stopped.

"You think that we could just drive Cao Cao's forces away like that? Did you ever think we could just do that with his long-list of well-known generals as well? Cao Cao wouldn't be that stupid to not know if one of his men is plotting against him." Sun Quan asked. Zhuge Liang could only smile at that.

"You see, my Lord, we also have well-known generals. We have Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun. I know for sure that they could lead an army and drive Cao Cao back. If my plans are successful, we should be able to kill him on that very battle." Sun Quan looked at Zhuge Liang in disbelief.

"I have never heard of this Zhao Yun general. Then how come you said that he is a well-known general of yours? I have never even heard of his name." Sun Quan replied unsure whether to believe Zhuge Liang or not. This got me thinking if I should reveal myself or not and as I looked over at Zhuge Liang I could only see him smiling. _'What could he be plotting for me?'_ I was curious of his plans.

"General Zhao, My Lord, is in fact a general and a strategist. He is to assist me in the upcoming battle." Zhuge Liang answered calmly. "So, what will it be? Are you a descendent of the fierce Tiger of Jiang Dong or are you a coward who hides behind the fame of your father and brother?" He continued and as soon as he said that the advisors went mad. The whole room was in shock as we did not expect this kind of comeback from Zhuge Liang. I must admit that he could be pretty fearless sometimes.

"My Lord, Do NOT listen to Zhuge Liang's pathetic taunt. The late Duke once said to us that nothing else matters except the peace for the people of Wu." One of the advisors commented loudly. I looked over at Sun Quan and his face was deeply in thought.

"QUIET! SPEAK NO MORE OF THIS! Zhuge Liang ... let me think about this." Sun Quan shouted and left the hall as soon as he finished talking. I was speechless that Sun Quan would even consider the plan. I finished my food quite quickly and after that we went out the dining hall. As soon as we walked out the door Lu Su and Zhuge Liang looked at each other while smiling. They broke into a laugh and soon after that, Zhuge Liang got back into organising his plans.

"So now, we only need to convince one more person." Zhuge Liang said to Lu Su and Lu Su's face went bright as his guess was right. They broke into a laugh but I couldn't help who this Zhou Yu person is. I guess I'm here to find out. We started walking towards the cliffs and found that there was a base set up near it. Men's shouts were heard from a distance as we walked closer to find out that Zhou Yu was training his army with the help of his fellow officer. As soon as we got closer to the base we could see men were starting to form a wing-shaped formation on one side and another on the other side. I quickly recognised this as I have gotten into one of these traps.

"Not bad, the Goose-wing formation, unfortunate that it is outdated." Zhuge Liang whispered towards us. Lu Su greeted Zhou Yu as he turned around to greet us back and let the officers down there do the work. Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu quickly exchanged looks, their face were motionless. Zhou Yu looked away slowly as one of his officers called up to him.

"Oi, Zhou Yu, This exercise bored me to death, man. Let me have a spar with you."

Zhou Yu kindly shooked his head as a beautiful lady walked over to our position. The officer kept on suggesting that they should spar as training. Zhuge Liang smiled at me as he introduced himself to Zhou Yu.

"Viceroy Zhou Yu, an honour to have met you. I am Zhuge Liang and I have a matter that I wish to discuss with you."

"Xiao Qiao, I told you to never see me while I'm training the army." Zhou Yu talked with the lady and ignored Zhuge Liang. I took this as my cue.

"Viceroy Zhou, It would be rude to not hear your own guest speaking, is it not?" Zhou Yu smirked at me. As he smirked flashback of his face came to my mind. It was during the battle against Dong Zhuo, as Lu Bu failed his attempt to ambush our main camp, I advanced with my unit to kill him. As we got there, reports of Sun Jian's unit needing supplies. My unit went on ahead and rescued a separate unit in need of rescue. It was Zhou Yu's unit. I was shocked to remember that.

As Zhou Yu looked at me strangely, he called on his general officer to wait. "You are a warrior, am i mistaken or not?" he asked me. I nodded to signal a positive answer. "Have a spar with my general. Go on." He said as he signalled me to spar with his general. I walked down slowly and take a great look at my surroundings. Behind me were Lu Su, Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang who are intently watching my fight. It was to be a hand to hand combat. I stood in front of him and took a stance as he did the same.

"Name 's Gan Ning. Gimme a good fight and DON'T bore me to death, please!"

"I am Zhao Yun."

Gan Ning gave the first attack with a swift kick to the head. I dodged just in time and countered it with another kick. He caught my leg and used it to throw me away. I smashed my back onto the floor hard. I recovered quickly and now, I'm taking it seriously. I run up to him and did a faint kick. Gan Ning looked surprised and straight away did a kick to his face. That took him by surprise. Taking the element to my advantage, I ran up to him as fast as I can and as he got up, I punched a few strong ones to his stomach. He took hold of his stomach and all I need to do was a swift kick to the head to finish him. All the waiting made me lose focus on him and he came back with a huge strong punch to my face. I retreated a few steps. I tasted blood in my mouth and my vision turned to a blur. I looked up to see his face soaked in blood as well. I wiped the blood off my mouth slowly. Gan Ning had a wide grin on his face as he took a stance again. Blood was dripping from his mouth and mine. I tasted the warm liquid in my mouth as a burning sensation of pain was felt on my back. This was going to be a bloodbath fight and... I don't think that I am the one to walk out alive. I took a look behind me and saw Lu Su, Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu sternly watching my abilities in battle. The beautiful woman, Xiao Qiao, has put on a worried face but I don't think it really matter. This is a fight I must win. Is this a test the Gods have given me? I do not care if my body and muscle is torn up to pieces. I have to finish this test. I have promised Liu Bei to help create a better world and also to live in it. I took my stance and put a smirk on my face. _'Lord Liu Bei, Master Zhuge Liang, Viceroy Zhou Yu, I will show you my abilities in battle. I will not disappoint you! Father! Lend me your strength!'._ With that, Gan Ning charged at me and I also charged towards him. This battle has just begun and I, Zhao Yun the Dragon of Chang Shan, will be victorious...

Sorry I haven't been to update cos everything is so hectic at school like test, assignments and work experience coming up. Yea, this chapter ain't very good but I'll try to come up with chi bi on the next. By the way, Can you guys do the voting for the pairing please with a cherry on top?


	5. The Dragon's Blindness

Hey guys, haven't been updating for a while... SO TERRIBLY SORRY! ...cos I love writing this fic! Even though this is still strategies but as it turns out the nxt fic gunna be chi bi...YAY! ENJOY! DISCLAIMER (the usual i do not own stuff)

Chapter 5: The Dragon's Blindness.

The charge from Gan Ning was successful and beautifully executed. The pain from the kick was more than my injured shoulder could take. I grunted at the pain and caress my injured shoulder. I decided that it was time to play defensive with him. Gan Ning charged towards me and as I waited for the right moment, I controlled my breathings. The timing was perfect as I performed the axe kick. He cocked his head back to prevent it from being completely destroyed by my kick and instead, my foot slammed right into his chest. He got up and coughed a few times. He smirked at me, giving me a look that's ready to kill. I was handling his attacks better now that I've taken the time to observe it. Just as I was about ready to win something that I've been dreaded happened. Gan Ning jumped up and gave a quick sidekick which drove me back quite a distance. He smirked... not a good sign.

"Let's take it up a notch!" He shouted as he signalled for a weapon. One of the guards threw him a beautifully carved great Dao sword. A gasp escaped my lips unconsciously. "Now, I'm gonna carve you up! Sea Master is here!" With that he charged towards me with a new anticipation and dedication to... kill me. I haven't got any weapon so every move I did have to be perfectly synchronised with my brain. Gan Ning swung Sea Master wildly and each time. He missed by a mere millimetre. I heard Zhuge Liang's voice then suddenly calling out to me. I got a good distance away from Gan Ning and received the spear given by Master Guan Yu. I regathered determination not to lose this test and hopes to carry on and build a peaceful kingdom, not one who is led by a warrior like these. "Let's go!" I whispered to myself as I held my spear steadily. I heard Gan Ning charged towards me with amazing time. We soon made contact with each other's weapons. This was turning to a never ending due. I felt like we are on the same level of skills as we were both short on air. My lungs burned as I struggled to keep up pumping air into my lungs. It took a few good minutes until Gan Ning was ordered to stop having fun by the Zhou Yu. At last, he finally gave the signal to stop.

"Let's call it quits, allright?" He smirked then walked up to me. He held his hand out asking for a hand shake.

"You're pretty good... Not bad for a warrior who served a **nobody**." He said as I took it. The comment of me serving a no body is quite unnecessary. He smirked as soon as he made the comment and made a safe distance away from me.

"Zhou Yu! I'm tired so you can train 'em yourself." He said as he walked off from the area. I walked slowly towards Zhuge Liang and I also noticed that Zhou Yu looked at me with curiosity. I turned to Zhou Yu as Zhuge Liang did the same. Zhou Yu's face was emotionless. Lu Su took that as his cue.

"Lord Zhou Yu, This is Zhuge Liang and Zhao Yun. They have come here with a plan to defeat Cao Cao." He explained. Zhou Yu turned to face us once again. He looked at me sternly especially on my injured shoulder.

"Xiao Qiao, please escort Zhao Yun to see the doctor." He said sternly. I thought that Xiao Qiao was the beautiful lady next to him, but I thought wrong as a girl jumped off from a nearby peach tree. Her frame was small, on her face, she has two cute little bangs of hair and her long brown hair is tied as a ponytail with a beautifully carved flower jade ornament. Her face was so beautiful that I thought she was a Goddess on human form. So this is one of the rumoured Two Qiaos that Dong Zhuo has once captured. I stared at her as I caressed my injured right shoulder. She looked confused.

"Who is Zhao Yun?" She asked as she posed looking for me. Zhou Yu simply pointed to me.

"Waahhh! Your general Zhao Yun! I heard of my father telling me once about you being a brave warrior facing against Lu Bu alone at Hu Lao Gate, but never expected of you to be that young!" She exclaimed. She looked so cute ...how could she acted so childishly? Wonders will never cease during these times of chaos.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my Lady" I replied sternly. I think I made her feel guilty. Anyways, I looked over to Zhuge Liang.

"My shoulder is fine as long as I can still fight, I can still defeat Cao Cao and his massive army." Zhuge Liang looked at me with worry. That's the first time I've seen him being worried. "I will travel with White Titan to Cao Cao's main camp and kill him if I have to prove to you my worth!"

"I gave my word to Lord Liu Bei of your safety. I will not let one of our best general be injured." So that's it. I am merely a tool of war to him. I'll prove to him that I am an honourable and a trustworthy asset of a warrior. I'll prove to him that an injured shoulder is nothing compared to the scars that the chaos have done to the land and its people.

"I'm fine, Lord Zhuge Liang, My shoulder is none of your concern and it is fine." I told him sternly. Lady Xiao came near me and poked me hard on the shoulder and it hurt like hell. I fell to my knees in pain. '_This can't be happening! I, Zhao Yun, lose to some pain out of the blue?'_ I stood back up to regain my pride as a warrior. This time Zhuge Liang poked me hard on the injured shoulder and this time there was no way to avoid the pain. It overcame me and I gasped in agony.

"Go with Lady Qiao, Zhao Yun and see the doctor! That is an order!" Zhuge Liang sternly ordered me. I got up and walked with Lady Qiao. We walked around the huge city towards the doctor's place as I caressed my injured right shoulder. It felt heavier than before or is it just me?

"So, what made you decide to go face Lu Bu on your own?" she asked to break the silence. Her voice sounded like that of a young girl which sounded cute in a way... not that I care, right?

"A few of my men are there defending for their lives as I was ordered to retreat. I do not need some more good men to die by the blade of somebody who embraces the chaos. So I decided to rescue them and try to hold him off by myself."

"And? How'd you survive that?"

"I didn't. I was rescued by Lord Liu Bei and his brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei."

"Oh? Well, you did quite all right to last a duel with Gan Ning. I mean he is the most skilful warrior in Wu currently."

"His skills are nothing compared to those warriors of Cao Cao."

"Huh? Looks like you guys from Shu needed our help as much as we will probably needing your help."

"No, I believe that we could defeat him if we could just lure him to his greatest weakness."

"Which is?" her voice got excited.

"Have we arrived at the doctor's, My Lady?" I asked her politely as I tried to take her minds off the topic at hand. Guess what... It worked. She looked around where we are... trying to guess where to go next. She finally decided to go with a direction and all I needed to do was follow her.

"No, we haven't... General Zhao, what would be your ultimate wish?"

"I wish to rid this land of chaos and tyranny and to start a family and live peacefully in it."

"Hahaha... That's funny. It's either you actually thought of it or you read my mind."

"Maybe, by defeating Cao Cao will release this land from the grasp of chaos."

"Maybe? ... But, we could only wait and find out for certain. Oh! Hey! We've arrived."

I looked at the house with the sign of doctor and counsellor on its door. Lady Xiao knocked on the door and the door was opened by a mysterious hunched man. He has layers of clothes all over him and all I could see was his eyes. He looked up to Lady Xiao while giving her strange looks.

"Ah, Lady Xiao Qiao, have you returned to talk to me about your new found love that you told me about?" He asked in a raspy voice yet calm. I turned to face Lady Xiao to see her blushing beet red. _'New found love? But I thought she already married Zhou Yu?And why would a doctor know about all this stuff?'_

"Uhh... N-No! I-It's General Zhao Yun that ne-needed a medical a-attention. Y-Yes, tha-that's it!" She explained to the doctor who looked at me and gave me instructions to come in. I walked into the house followed by Lady Xiao. The doctor served tea to us as we sat down.

"So, Zhao Yun, how is my old friend, Zhuge Liang?"

"You know him?" I asked him a bit too quickly.

"All in due time, young man. For now, let's take a look at that injury that you have" He said calmly. I nodded and tried to take off my shirt but found it quite hard as the pain on my right shoulder prevents me from lifting my right arm. After a few minutes, I took it off using my left hand. I looked and saw my right shoulder was swollen. The doctor examined it.

"By the way, my name is Pang Tong. Back in my days with Zhuge Liang as scholars, we used to be called The Sleeping Dragon for Zhuge Liang and me known as The Fledging Phoenix." He explained clearly to me. _'They are colleagues? This is most interesting. I wonder if he could be my mentor instead of Zhuge Liang'_

"What do you do to be called that, Master Pang Tong?" I asked him for curiosity.

"Aren't you a curious one? Well, Zhuge Liang was famous for his efficient and ruthless way to destroy the enemy and I was famous for taking a safe route."

"What do you mean a safe route?"

"A safe strategy of war but has a complicated way to execute the plan properly. Safe that meant not to lose so many of your own men with the capabilities of destroying your enemies."

"So that means you are better than Zhuge Liang?"

"No, my dear boy, of course not! Zhuge Liang is a very very intelligent man. He is more than capable to use the safe route but it wasn't his style of strategies. His was to strike first, strike hard and then run them all down with traps set up everywhere in the battlefield." He replied as he tended my arm while Lady Xiao just sat there listening and being intrigued by our conversation. Pang Tong then averted his attention to Lady Xiao.

"Forgive me, My Lady. I have not given you any attention. Please, what can I help you with?" He asked nicely. She seemed surprised as she made a look with her face...cute. As I stared at her, she made her way up to me. That startled me and she gave a worried look.

"Are you sick? Your face is all red." She asked worriedly while Pang Tong just chuckled to himself.

"My Lady, would you mind if you wait outside for a moment. Zhao Yun and I need to have a doctor and patient confidentiality chat." She nodded and made her way out of the house. I wore my shirt back on and looked at Pang Tong who gave me a disappointed look.

"Zhao Yun, you do realise that Lady Xiao Qiao is married to Lord Viceroy Zhou Yu."

"Yes, at least that is what I thought until I heard you asked her about her new found love."

"Aren't you the attentive type?"

"So Is paying attention to my surroundings a bad thing to do?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. I am rather impressed that Zhuge Liang can actually teach someone about strategy. Was it hard learning his ways?" He asked then. I shooked my head calmly showing a silent negative answer. Pang Tong still looked at me with interest in his eyes.

"I swore on Chang Ban Bridge that I would help our Lord Liu Bei realise his dreams. So whether it is hard or not, learning the strategy from Zhuge Liang is a must."

"Huh? What did you do on Chang Ban Bridge?"

"I saved our young Lord Liu Chan but failed to save the two ladies..."

"I tell you something, Zhao Yun, don't sulk on the past cause no matter how much you regretted it, and you won't be able to change it so it's best to just move forward."

"Thank you, master Pang Tong!" I said as I stood up and bowed down to show my utmost respect for him. Xiao Qiao went inside once again to check if I'm done. We were about to leave until it suddenly hit me like a rock. "Before I go, Master Pang Tong? How did you know who I am and How did you know that I am affiliated with Zhuge Liang?" The only answer I get was a chuckle and the door closed right at my face. I tried to slide it open and it didn't open. Lady Xiao Qiao tugged at my shirt, directing me the way to the next destination. Realisation came across me as I wondered where she is leading me. We walked for a while until she once again broke the silence. "How is your shoulder now?" she asked sweetly with that angelic child-like voice.

"It is better than it was before. I thank you for your concerns, My Lady" I simply answered, hoping that would be the end of the conversation as some missing ends are clouding my mind. _'Who is Pang Tong? What is the Fledgling Phoenix? How did he get that title? What are his connections with Zhuge Liang? How did he recognise me? All have been answered previously by him, but uncertainty have overcome my other senses.'_ Unfortunately, Lady Xiao asked another question, but this time, I am rather intrigued by it.

"General Zhao, what is it like to kill someone in a battle?" This question surprised me and all I can answer it is by telling the truth.

"Lady Xiao Qiao, killing someone is not a very great feeling to have. I hated it since the first kill that I have ever done."

"And why's that?" she asked again. Zhou Yu have a really good mistress who can dig deep information from a person that they don't trust but nevertheless, I must answer it with the truth as I am a warrior with great honour.

"It pains me to kill someone as, well, imagine Viceroy Zhou Yu was killed on a battlefield or just died suddenly but all in all leads to trying and achieve a victory for an upcoming battle? How would that make you feel as his wife?"

"Not very ...good"

"Exactly and as the killers like me, will get nightmares sometimes trying to get the thoughts of the warriors that we have killed and what happened to their families that they have left behind?" I simply explained to her. She stayed silent for most of the walk. We've arrived at the destination. The Wu Palace's Grand Hall. As I walked in, I stood there and looked around, admiring the hall in a silent awe. I heard Zhuge Liang calling my name and saw him motioning his finger directing me to come and sit next to him. Other officers and generals of Wu came in the Grand Hall. I sat there as more people kept pouring in. "What do you think, General Zhao?" Zhuge Liang asked me with a voice so soft it can barely be called a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I replied with the same soft whisper. I saw Zhuge Liang did not reply as somebody approached us fast. It was none other than the Viceroy Zhou Yu. His face was most handsome, maybe that's why they call him 'The Handsome Zhou Yu', but something else about his face features worried me. His eyes are staring me down. I felt like a nail getting hit over and over again by that cold hammer of a stare. Then suddenly he opened his mouth. "I hope that your strategy will defeat Cao Cao's massive army as Wu does not wish to fight for a lost cause." His voice was stern as he clearly stated his plans.

"Do not worry, Viceroy Zhou Yu, I will guarantee us a win and will not fail in doing so as each of us will get a victory to help each of our cause." Zhuge Liang's voice is unwavering. Sometimes I wonder if Zhuge Liang has any hidden fear behind his looks. I realized that I am staring at Zhuge Liang unconsciously. Zhuge Liang gave me a smirk as if he already ensured a victory for us. _'The Sleeping Dragon...' _I suddenly realised why he gained the nickname of 'The Sleeping Dragon'. After the meeting with the Wu officers and generals regarding our strategy to defeat Cao Cao, I went to the place where I would sleep for tonight. As I stepped inside the house, an old man greeted me and the only way I know how to reply is by bowing to him in respect for the elderly.

"No, you, young fool! Money! To pay for your stay!" He was outraged. _'Ah, he wants me to pay upfront' _I payed the old man and that seemed to please him or at the very least get me to his good side. I did not bother taking off my clothes and changed it so instead, I threw myself on the bed. _'Ugh! I have to pay 50 gold coins and 50 silver coins for this crap! Ah, well, what can I do? I should be thankful that I at least have a bed to sleep on. At least I can sleep peacefully.'_ I was trying to sleep yet I feel odd about sleeping on the evening. I tried again to make myself fall into a deep slumber and go back to the side of my Lord. Unfortunately for me there was a riot outside which I expect to be usually men trying to rob some poor bastard's fortunes, but, all I heard was female voices shouting. _'Now this is strange! If this riot is created by a woman, then I've seen everything.' _I sat back up lazily and tried to stand up. I stood up and walked slowly towards the window in my room. As I take a look outside, I was met by the very thing I've said. Outside was an army of women dressed in armours, fighting off drunken men who just came out from gambling... personally, I think they all lose a substantial amount. I've also noticed that the army of women are protecting somebody. I caught a glance of a beautiful lady, walking slowly in the middle of the army. She looked to be a very formal type of Lady with the appearances of her clothes, yet why do I see a strong aura on her? My insides are telling me that those drunken men are all punching bags fresh from the oven and my guesses were correct. The Lady dropped all her thick clothing which was used to hide a twin wooden –looking chakrams. _'Yep, who's cooking? And dinner has been served.'_ As one by one, the drunken men were getting knocked out. She is quite skilful, if I say so myself. I couldn't care less because all I care about is getting to sleep and return home tomorrow. This time, I did not have any time to reflect as I was too tired. The duel with General Gan Ning, the painful tour with Lady Xiao Qiao... not that I don't like her company, the most confusing doctor I've ever met in my life and the torture of explaining the detailed strategy of Zhuge Liang..._ 'I think the only reason Zhuge Liang had been bothered to bring me with him is to take care of the businesses he couldn't do such as a duel... Who would've expected a duel?' _ So many things happened in such a short amount of time, it amazes me sometimes as I lay my back on the mattress of the bed, which they made out of dried grain and was covered by thick layers of clothes to make it feel soft yet hard and stiff at the same time. I started to drift off asleep, my eyes are slowly closing up, and voices around me have softened up, as if my ears are now deaf but I liked the peacefulness of it. I know I have fallen asleep, yet there are still things clouding my mind. Is this a dream? One could only wonder. I decided not to wonder and just forget about it.

Peace... At long last, yet the image of that Lady still haunts me. One could only wonder. This time. I wondered in my sleep.

NEXT UP! CHI BI! Can you guys do another vote on pairs cos last time was a teeny weenie unclear! Thanks a lot guys! 


End file.
